1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seamless mouse, particularly to a mouse which top cover involves the information of radial push keys, so that there is no more clearance between the push key and the top cover, meanwhile, its radial key may have better control and performance.
2. Background of the Invention
The conventional mouse comes in two types, either two keys or three keys. Either mouse has its keys and its top cover separately produced before they are assembled. Therefore, there shall be some joining seam existing between the push key and the top cover. Furthermore, it has limited length of push key, so the user does not have a good feeling and sense of control. Accordingly, the existing weakness needs improvement.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide a seamless mouse, which comprises a base. At the back of the base is an embedding unit, inside it is a coupling unit, at its front is a pair of activating troughs, inside the activating trough is a touch switch. The mouse further comprises a top cover. At the rear of the top cover and opposite the embedding unit is a joining pin to insert into the embedding unit for fastening purpose, inside it and opposite the coupling unit is a coupling post to couple with the coupling unit, at its front and opposite the activating trough is a driving lever, and extending forward from the top cover itself is the formation of at least one push key. When the top cover is assembled to the base, the joining pin is fastened to the embedding unit, the coupling post fastened to the coupling unit. When the push key is pressed, the driving lever touches the touch switch in the activating trough, to serve the function of the mouse. Furthermore, its appearance involves no seam showing the push keys, and its radial push key will have better control and performance.